A Thousand Words
by Funeral for Clementine
Summary: Zack and Cloud show up on Aeris' doorstep after escaping from Hojo's lab, physically and mentally exhausted. Although he is unable to speak, Aeris can't help but become interested in Cloud. Aeris/Cloud, please R&R!


A Thousand Words By Forgotten Fayth  
  
**  
  
If you haven't guessed, this is a fic that's about what *might* have happened if Cloud and Zack went to Aeris' home after they escaped from Hojo. In the scene, Zack metions something like, "I know where we can stay. oh no, the mom stays there too." So I just kinda assumed he was talking about Aeris. And I'm an Aeris/Cloud lover so there will be no Tifa in this story, because personally I despise Tifa. So anyway, hope you like it, and please review!  
  
**  
  
"Mercenaries. That's what you and me are gonna be."  
  
The old truck rattled with each stone they passed over. To most people, it was a miserable day. The sun beat down on the earth causing all sorts of mirages and heat beyond imagination. But to these two men, it was wonderful. They didn't mind the industrial stench that polluted the air, they didn't mind the fact that they were stangers to this world. It felt so good to breathe, to move, to feel alive again...  
  
The blonde haired man remained silent, twitching his fingers and rolling his head every so often. Although his strange movements bothered his friend, he was glad that he was still showing signs of life.  
  
"Cloud, I know a place we can stay." His long, dark hair tickled Cloud's face as he bent over. "Oh wait, the mother lives there too." He touched his friend's cheek, heartbroken at what Cloud had become. Why did it have to be Cloud? He hated how his best friend's eyes no longer seemed human, he hated that he couldn't hear his voice... "We'll just have to try there anyway, right? We need to make you better, Cloud."  
  
*  
  
The girl looked up when she heard a strange sound at the door. "Not again..." she thought out loud. Getting ready to hide, the door burst open.  
  
"Zack!" She called after him, following him as he rushed into her house.  
  
Before she had time to think, Zack looked up at her, with his companion in his arms. "Aeris, can you help me! There's something wrong with him..."  
  
Without a second thought, Aeris rushed to her bedroom and hastily grabbed her staff and materia. When she re-entered, Zack had placed the body on her couch. She used every last bit of strength trying every healing spell she had, and after her very last Healing Wind her target began to calm down and breathe normally...  
  
Zack put his arm around Aeris. "Thank you. Thank you, Aeris. I don't know what was wrong with him... he started hyperventilating..."  
  
"Of course, Zack." She moved closer to the now sleeping man. "...Who is this?"  
  
Zack drew in a deep breath, ready to give his long speech. "His name is Cloud Strife. We have been best friends for... I... really don't know how long. We've been through some really rough times. He... really means a lot to me."  
  
"It was Shinra, wasn't it? It's always Shinra."  
  
Zack nodded, never taking his eyes away from Cloud. "Of course, who else? They injected Cloud with so much crap... I guess... he couldn't handle it..."  
  
Aeris nodded in agreement and turned her attention to Cloud again. "So, you two are going to stay here right?"  
  
Zack laughed. "I was hoping you would offer."  
  
"Of course! You never would good at taking care of people, Zack. You try, but you just can't. So leave Cloud up to me, all right?"  
  
"Aeris, you're the greatest." Zack swallowed her in a huge hug. "Aeris, you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go out and make some money. I'm going to make a lot so you can live like a princess."  
  
Aeris laughed at his statement. "I know you just wanna find yourself a girlfriend..."  
  
"No, seriously Aeris! You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
Aeris was surprised when she realized just how serious he was. He seemed so different from a few years ago... always so loud, carefree... he changed so much, but somehow she knew that it probably wasn't his fault.  
  
Zack gave her a kiss on the cheek as he left her house. 'Okay, so he hasn't changed that much.' She thought to herself. She kneeled down again in front of her sofa's newest resident, and gasped a little when his eyes opened.  
  
Aeris was quite shocked when she really looked into them for the first time. They really were a beautiful color, at first glance she dismissed them as blue eyes but upon further examination she realized there was so much more. They shimmered with the light and she could find traces of every single color.  
  
She broke herself from her dream and started to speak. "My name is Aeris Gainsborough. It's nice to meet you, Cloud."  
  
**  
  
Yep, that's it for now. It's really short, I know, I just wanted to try writing this, I've had that idea for a while now. although I don't know if it's been done before, sorry if it has. Anyway, if you liked it, or you hated it, or whatever, please review!  
  
~Forgotten Fayth 


End file.
